Storm of Fire, Yellow
by whitelaurel
Summary: Royed -- Roy contemplates his relationship with Fullmetal during a scene in Volume 2, Chapter 5. Yaoi. Manga canon. Oneshot. Sexual implications. Language. :D


**Title: **Storm of Fire, Yellow

**Author: **AiVixen

**Pairing: **Roy x Edward -- Here be slash, yaoi, BL, boy's love, shonen ai, homosexual relations, whatever... You have the option of leaving now if that's not your cup of tea! :3

**Rating:** Um... High PG-13. I use the mother of all cuss words once, and there are... sexual implications.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or... Or anything! It's all property of Arakawa Hiromu, and whoever else. xD; I'll note it here that everything that is IN QUOTES (and NOT in italics) is directly quoted from Volume 2, Chapter 5... :3

**Note:** I was thinking about how Roy and Edward are 100 doing things behind the scenes in this volume. Every line speaks of forbidden history! I had to write something on it, though I'm not sure if this is what I originally had in mind... I hope you like it! :3 It's been a while since I dabbled in fanfiction... (I imagine it's a different audience than it used to be...!) Please read and review! ;D

--

Roy Mustang rode upon the same train of thought, every time the Elric brothers found themselves reclining smugly on the other side of his desk.

_It's because our motivations are so different._

It wasn't usual that Roy contemplated anything so seriously, but it was impossible not to stop all regular functioning dead, like fire touching cold, empty space... Whenever he met those sharp, blazing yellow eyes.

"You owe me for this one, Colonel!"

It wasn't the first time those words were be spoken, nor would it be the last.

_This time, Edward came alone. _

_It was shocking to see the two separated. Like an orange flame without a blue base, the sun without its rays, an explosion without the desolation._

"_Fullmetal?" He was even shocked out of his normal coolness. He rested one gloved hand on the paperwork in front of him, lifting the other to prop his head on -- an attempt to regain his regal facade, apparently. "What can I do for you?" _

_It was even the wrong time of day. The sun was already near completely swallowed by the horizon, a sad red rim retreating slowly into the indigo._

"_You owe me _big time _for this one, you know." A sultry smirk accompanied the statement._

_Roy met Edward's eyes, jaw set, unready for the sparking confidence in the alchemist's eyes -- the challenge. Did the boy know the storm he was tempting? _

_... "You're an asshole, Colonel, but I like it. Sometimes." _

_A firestorm -- a rain of fire. He did know what he was asking -- his decisions were always so calculated, so sure and sealed with passion._

_He loved him with the same confidence and passion as he competed with him, defended against him. That described either of them. _

"_You're here without your brother, Fullmetal."_

"_Fantastic observation, Mustang."_

Even when he offered the brother's tea, careful so his tone remained dispassionate... "You sure are in a hurry. It's been awhile since we saw each other, why don't we have a cup of tea?" ... He knew he would be met with a heated refusal.

"What's so fun about drinking tea with you?"

"_Every time I drink tea with you, I think how this must be another skill you must have acquired from one of your various and sundry girlfriends." _

"_What makes you say that, little brat?" He smiled behind his cup, expecting the customary fit. But Edward's hawk-gold eyes just narrowed in that abbreviated way that meant _he_ was smiling behind his own cup,_ too,_ and responded thus:_

"_It's very good tea, Colonel."_

_Roy bent Edward double over that cherry wood table and fucked him until the dawning sun melted through the window panes and the young blonde's throat was bloody from screaming._

_They call it making love._

"_I am very grateful... To my various and sundry ex-girlfriends, runt..." Roy fairly panted as he rested briefly atop Edward's trembling, sweaty, hot, heaving body, smirking in satisfaction -- and not-at-all-concealed affection._

_Edward had enough spirit left in his exhausted vessel to punch the other in the arm, grinning good-naturedly and leaning up for one last kiss._

He heard the challenge in the boy's voice, the laugh -- the tease. The boyish grin, and the same sultry smile, and everything. Even below the roaring impatience, the call to duty.

It wasn't that there had been a dramatic, teary-eyed break up, Roy thought, pulling Tucker's file.

It was just that Edward had promised every last broken, ragged breath to his imprisoned brother, and to the promise of life...

And Roy Mustang could not find it within himself to promise himself to anybody.

Besides the fact that he was thoroughly disenchanted by the promise of life, and wanted only to completely be in control of something.

"Chimera: An artificial fusion created by alchemically 'marrying' two genetically dissimilar life forms..."

Nevertheless, it wouldn't change things much. Their conflicting motivations, that is.

Edward would come back, alone, for tea. Sometime.


End file.
